


Interrupted

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood Magic, Gen, Interrupted, Interruption, Necromancy, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: All he wants is to have her back again, and he is so very close.





	Interrupted

When the spell is cast all the broken pieces he’s gathered will become one whole.  He will have her back.  He even found her face.  It was a risk, given her connections, but he needs her back more than he needs air.  

Quentin finishes setting the tableau.  He looks at his books one last time.   _ We’ll be together again soon, _ he promises. She doesn’t answer.  Not yet.  He trembles.

The doors swing open.  Shouts.  Shadows rounding the corner.

Hawke steps into the light.  She takes one look at the tableau and stares at him.

  
“What the  _ fuck _ have you done?”


End file.
